Tremors and Mack Hammer
by Jimbotron96
Summary: Daisy and Mack oneshots mostly about their beautiful friendship. Spoilers for anyone that hasn't seen the Season 5 Finale


**Tremors And Mack Hammer**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.  
Stan Lee and Marvel do.**

 **Set after Season 5 Finale.**

 **Chapter 1**

Daisy spent most of her time learning what the serum changed in her after her friend (well that's up for debate) discovered that the serum she used to defeat Talbot in Chicago had permanently bonded with her DNA. Daisy trained herself hard to avoid the loss that she had suffered while Mack went to his director duties in trying to establish Shield as a secret government agency to help the world recover from the massive event surrounding the attack Thanos, The Mad Titan. Elena and him are still at odds with each other. Heh, hard to still remain civil after you found out your girlfriend had executed a messed up teenage girl in cold blood out of personal revenge. Elena and Daisy are still not on speaking terms. Daisy spent most of her time training (ironically the serum made her too strong for the what Shield had provided her). Elena struggled to see the obvious: Her actions almost killed the world, not Daisy's.

They had already found Present-Day Fitz but he was still adjusting to everything (especially the news). Jemma attempts to help him through it May has not called in to deliver the news that their beloved leader Phil Coulson had passed. When they reached Earth, FitzSimmons went to assist Shield based on their knowledge of the technology. Elena went to assist as well. Daisy couldn't help due to the fact that she didn't know everything the serum had given her. She also was hearing things louder then before which she believed that her sensing frequencies had increased rapidly that she was even hearing people coming from almost a mile away. She decided to walk to an empty pub to drink her sorrows away. Every horrible thing that happened to her had become too much:

She was isolated because of her powers, Her parents were sociopaths, Her own mom manipulated her and tried to kill her, She was controlled by a parasitical monster that forced her to do awful things to her team, no her family. Her two best friends (excluding Mack) had judged her harshly for fighting her demons, sold into slavery and forced to fight for entertainment to survive, Tortured by a best friend, Half of her own team went behind her back and even though she saved the world, she lost her beloved father figure.

By this point, it was all too much to handle now.

The problem about drinking her problems away is because of the fact that even though she tried, she couldn't. For some reason the alcohol had no affect on her. She couldn't get high or pass out overnight.

Daisy yelled in outrage and tossed the bottle so hard in the trash can it cracked into pieces. Daisy took a deep breath to keep her cool. She sensed the door opening and just by reading the man's vibrations, she knew who it was.

" _Drinking won't solve the problem Tremors. You know it won't_ ". Mack says to her as he walks in and sits down next to her.

Daisy knows he's speaking the truth. Mack had already lost his daughter Hope twice (he knew her the second time). He shared space with a freaking demon for awhile and knows his girlfriend killed a kid for revenge.

" _I know but it doesn't stop it from feeling like a good idea. Heh, too bad it won't work on me now"_. Daisy replied to Mack.

Mack had a confused expression on his face. Daisy went to explain it for him,

" _The serum seems to also make me immune to alcohol. I can't seem to get drunk no matter how_ _much_ "! Mack was surprised to hear this.

Mack probably was worried how hard was it going to be to carry Daisy back on the ship and then he realized why Daisy had that look on her face, the look he hates seeing. The look he sees that makes him want to punch everybody who made his second in command, his partner suffer so much. Mack went to hug the Inhuman.

" _Oh Tremors, I'm sorry for all this. I miss him too you know. I remember still begging him to let me work on Lola for him"_. Mack says as he carry's Daisy with tears in her eyes on the couch nearby for her to rest.

" _Heh, I finally read the letter he left me"_. Daisy said as Mack let her rest.

Mack let her take a breath. He knew this was a huge deal. Daisy usually pulled back from reading the letter, thinking it would mean saying goodbye to Coulson forever.

" _He told me that he and May loved me. He left me Lola. So you will have to go through me about Lola Mack Hammer. Their were also adoption papers. He wanted to see if I felt the same way as him"_. Daisy said as her tears slowly fall away.

Damn! Coulson left Lola to Daisy! It made sense in a way though, Daisy was the only the other one that understood the car's importance to Coulson besides the man himself. Mack knew that May and Coulson saw Daisy as their daughter (no matter how much May denied it). It takes a father to know one it seems. It seems that adoption papers were the only natural way to show it to her. Mack was about to ask her but Daisy interrupted him,

" _You'll find them on your desk. I'd be a fool not to sign them"_. Mack kept his voice shut but not so subtly smiled thinking that he should've known she'd sign them.

Daisy chose not to tell Mack about Coulson's toolbox that Coulson left to Daisy. She did mostly because Coulson asked her to keep only between May and herself. It wasn't that he didn't trust the other team members. It was because Daisy and May were always his right and left hand. It was that way ever since the old Shield fell apart. Even after everything, Coulson still believed that Daisy would make a great leader even when she doesn't believe it herself. Perhaps, Coulson believed Daisy will have to help Mack make the hard calls.

" _All right Tremors, we should go back now. Things will get better. I miss him too"_. Mack said to Daisy, trying to help her.

" _Uh, I'm tired. Can you help me back to the ship"_? Daisy asks Mack, struggling to get up.

" _If I do, can I work on Lola"_? Mack asks her smiling.

" _Ha, Not a chance in hell"_. Daisy replies laughing as Mack carries her back to the ship

 **Authors Notes: That's it for this chapter. Thanks for the views. If you want guys, send in requests for more Daisy and Mack scenes. I will listen to any.**


End file.
